Bad Wolf
by edwardbradley
Summary: Derek e Stiles. Duas pessoas, quase que, inteiramente diferentes mas que se completam e para entenderem isso passam por provas difíceis, levando Peter e Scott com os dois. No fim, tudo o que os dois precisavam era apenas do poder da Lua Cheia.


Bad Wolf

Stiles estava na floresta. Parou o carro em frente à casa dos Hale. Destruída pelo incêndio provocado anos atrás, mas ainda com um morador.

- Derek! – Stiles buzinou e saiu do carro – Hei! Derek...

- Pra quê tanto barulho? – Derek abriu a porta vermelha. – Eu posso te ouvir de longe, lembra?

- Só queria me certificar disso.

- O que você quer aqui? Veio apenas ver como anda a minha audição?

Stiles olhou para os lados.

- Não tem ninguém!

- Peter? Isaac?

- Eu estou sozinho, Stiles. O que você quer?

- Bem... Eu... – Stiles suspirou – Acho que foi uma péssima idéia vir aqui. Eu vou nessa.

Quando Stiles pôs uma das mãos na porta do carro, Derek correu para seu lado e o parou.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e Stiles estava ficando nervoso. Derek se concentrou nos batimentos cardíacos de Stiles e confirmou.

- O que você quer, Stiles?

- O que eu quero? Eu estou cansado, sabia? Eu não quero mais ser o protegido que sempre pede ajuda ao amigo!

Derek ficou confuso. Essas palavras não eram típicas do Stiles.

- Stiles, calma. – Derek colocou a mão no ombro de Stiles – Agora me diga com calma. Porque você veio me procurar?

Stiles suspirou. Estava realmente nervoso.

- Olha, foi um engano meu... Vou embora.

Stiles entrou no carro e foi embora.

Derek ficou parado, observando Stiles ir embora. Ficou confuso, pois Stiles nunca ficou daquele jeito. Nem quando enfrentaram seu tio Peter e nem após derrotarem o Kanima. Algo estava acontecendo com Stiles e por mais incrível que isso poderia parecer, ele viera pedir ajuda a Derek.

Derek voltou para dentro da casa a ficar com sua solidão. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Stiles. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Derek ficou preocupado. Estranhou quando a palavra "preocupado" passou em sua mente. Não era o tipo de coisa que faria por Stiles. Ainda mais o Stiles.

O dia se fora e Derek não conseguia dormir, pois Stiles ainda vagueava em sua mente. Era a primeira vez que Derek se via assim. Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas tinha alguém que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar respostas.

Stiles estava em seu quarto conversando com Scott pelo computador. A sua webcam estava queimada, portanto não estavam conversando por vídeo. Quando os dois terminaram de conversar e Stiles decidiu deitar-se para dormir, Stiles ouviu um barulho vindo do telhado. Achou que talvez fosse um gato qualquer, por isso ignorou.

- Deve ser apenas um gato...

O cachorro do vizinho começou a latir. Porque sempre tinha que ter um cachorro latindo? Porque era sempre depois da meia noite? Porque sempre na Lua cheia... Não, espera. Não era Lua cheia. Stiles ficou um pouco menos preocupado.

- Um gato?

Derek apareceu na janela.

- Passos fortes demais para ser um gato, não acha?

- _Oh my _God! – Stiles suspirou e se acalmou - Eu devia saber.

- Porquê?

- Porque o quê?

- Porque você devia saber?

- Força de expressão! Você não acha que ficou tempo demais longe de pessoas?

- Não.

- Devia pedir uns conselhos ao seu tio. Ele pelo menos pegou a mãe do Scott!

Derek revirou os olhos.

- Mas não importa. O que você veio fazer aqui?

- O que você quer?

Stiles ficou sem reação, sabia que Derek estava se referindo à pergunta que fizera. Não sabia que ele tinha se importado tanto com o que dissera mais cedo. Ficou vermelho, apesar dos machucados no rosto.

Os machucados no rosto. Como era possível Derek não notar e não entender o que Stiles dissera? Derek não era burro, mas algumas vezes parecia ser.

Stiles suspirou e se deitou cruzando as pernas e colocando as mãos em cima da barriga.

- Nada, só queria te incomodar.

- Você está mentindo.

- Estou?

Derek revirou os olhos suspirando e dando meia volta.

- Nem eu sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

- Não... Espera! Porque você veio aqui? Digo, não faz o seu tipo pensar em alguma coisa o tempo todo a menos que aquilo te interesse...

"A menos que aquilo te interesse"

Era a resposta. Derek entendeu. Assustou-se consigo mesmo e foi embora sem dizer ao menos uma palavra mas expondo sua raiva para Stiles.

- Cara maluco!

Stiles se virou para dormir.

Bem... Tentou.

Derek não saía de sua cabeça. Ficou pensando na visita daquele lobisomem em seu quarto, deixando seu cheiro por lá. Stiles sorriu sem perceber.

Em algum outro lugar entre as árvores, corria o _alpha._ Aquela não podia ser a resposta. "A menos que aquilo te interesse". "Aquilo" era, na verdade, "Alguém". Stiles não sabia. Não precisava saber. Quanto mais distante os dois ficassem, melhor.

Algo estava acontecendo com os dois. Stiles não conseguia entender "o quê" e Derek "o porquê". Mas de alguma forma, os dois estavam conectados.

As semanas se passaram e Scott estava achando estranho o comportamento de Stiles assim como Peter achava estranho o comportamento de Derek. Stiles estava nervoso o tempo todo, sempre estressado, ao mesmo tempo em que Derek estava calmo demais.

Na noite de lua cheia, Scott chamou Stiles para dormir em sua casa, caso fosse necessário. Scott pensava em Alisson sempre que perdia o controle, mas ainda assim, quanto mais seguro as pessoas ao seu redor estivessem, melhor seria.

Stiles e Scott estavam conversando quando de repente ouviram um uivo. Scott sabia exatamente quem era, mesmo querendo negar apenas a possibilidade de ser do bando de Derek. Sim, o _alpha_ ia se transformar essa noite. Mesmo depois de anos de experiência em transformação, Derek perdera o controle e de longe Scott percebia.

Scott saiu pela janela do quarto, se transformando também. Stiles pensou duas vezes antes de ir atrás de seu amigo, mas algo lhe dizia que devia estar lá. Derek estava fora de controle e precisava ser contido. Stiles podia não ter músculos, mas tinha cérebro, e o usava sempre que necessário. Talvez, fosse necessário.

Derek estava se aproximando da cidade quando Scott o encontrou. Era a primeira vez que Scott vira Derek completamente transformado, fazendo-o se lembrar de quando Peter era o _alpha_.

- Derek! O que você está fazendo?

Derek não respondeu.

Tão animal.

Tão feroz.

Quando Derek se adiantou em direção à cidade, Scott avançou. Os dois tombaram de lado. Scott avançou mais uma vez, mas Derek lhe batera, jogando-o longe. Do outro lado, sem saber ao certo como, surgiu Peter, transformado também. Era a primeira vez que Peter se transformara como _beta_. E agora, o _beta_ estava indo enfrentar seu _alpha_.

Derek deu um soco, mas Peter se desviou e cortou a perna de Derek com suas garras. Scott deu uma voadora nas costas de Derek, fazendo-o cambalear para frente.

Furioso, Derek cortou o peito de Scott e o braço de Peter.

Um farol de carro apareceu cegando rapidamente Derek, Scott e Peter.

Era Stiles.

Derek correu em direção ao carro pulando em cima do mesmo.

Stiles se desesperou naquele mesmo instante. Olhando para os lados procurando um jeito menos perigoso de sair dali.

- Stiles! – Gritou Scott em desespero.

O teto do carro fora arrancado.

Derek estava ali em cima encarando Stiles com seus olhos de lobisomem.

- Porque ele não atacou o garoto? – Perguntou Peter se transformando em humano novamente, para quem quisesse responder.

- Stiles! – Scott correu em direção ao carro.

Derek olhou para Scott e desapareceu de vista.

Peter se aproximou de Stiles e o puxou pelo gola da camisa quadriculada.

- O que você e o Derek andaram aprontando?

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que eu estou falando? Porque o Derek não parou de falar seu nome esta noite? E o que você foi fazer na casa dele outro dia? Você e ele não estão bem e acho que até seu amiguinho ali pode notar. O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei! Ta legal? – Stiles pensou em todos os momentos que tivera com Derek e ficou imaginando "porque ele dissera seu nome naquela noite?". Algo estava fora dos trilhos e Stiles não conseguia enxergar o que era. Derek sabia e por isso fugiu. – eu não sei.

- Temos que encontrá-lo. Normalmente eu não me preocuparia, mas com ele estranho desse jeito, seria melhor controlarmos ele. Pode acabar nos expondo.

- Temos que achar antes da família da Alisson. – Lembrou Scott.

- Ah sim, os caçadores. – Peter entrou no carro de Stiles. – Vocês vão ficar aí a noite toda?

- O carro é meu!

- E aquele lobisomem descontrolado é o meu sobrinho, e por algum motivo, a culpa de ele estar assim é sua, então cala a boca e entra no carro.

Scott e Stiles não aprovavam muito o modo como Peter estava tomando frente da situação, mas não podiam cuidar de Derek sozinhos.

Além disso, Peter estava certo. De algum modo, esse descontrole de Derek tinha alguma coisa a ver com Stiles. Eles só precisavam descobrir o que era.

Scott farejava Derek para poupar o trabalho de Peter, de dirigir e farejar ao mesmo tempo. Stiles estava pensativo, tentando entender como que poderia fazer Derek perder o controle de suas emoções.

Emoções.

A palavra que talvez o ajudasse a resolver esse mistério.

- Peter, alguma vez aquele cara se apaixonou por alguém?

- O Derek? Claro! Ele é fechado assim, mas ele já se envolveu com outra pessoa antes.

- E como foi?

- Bom, terminou com um incêndio. Aquela maldita Argent incendiou minha família e... ah, vocês sabem da história. Você acha que isso tem alguma coisa a ver?

- Bom. Isaac se controla pensando no pai e o Scott pensa na Alisson. Achei que talvez ele possa estar em conflitos com suas emoções.

- Faz sentido. Mas porque ele diria o seu nome hoje? – Peter arregalou os olhos, assustado com a própria idéia.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Scott

- É claro! A história está se repetindo. De novo. – Peter falou para si mesmo, ignorando Scott. – Temos que achar Derek. Acho que ele está apaixonado e isso pode se tornar um problema.

Peter acelerou.

"A história estava se repetindo. Pensa Stiles. Seu inútil. Ele pode estar apaixonado". Era o que se passava na mente de Stiles no momento. O rapaz estava desesperado pra entender o que tinha acontecido e como ele poderia ser o motivo.

Como ele poderia ser o motivo...

Ele talvez estivesse apaixonado...

Ele era o motivo...

Derek apaixonado...

Sim...

Peter freou. Stiles bateu de boca no banco da frente.

- O que foi Stiles? – Perguntou Scott. Ultimamente todos estavam agindo estranhamente.

- Você percebeu, não é?

- Isso é possível?

Peter ficou sem jeito de responder o rapaz.

Os três ouviram barulho de passos pesados. Era Derek. E claro, os três não passaram despercebidos pelo _alpha_.

O carro tombou.

Scott e Peter saíram agilmente do carro, mas Stiles teve um pouco de dificuldade e procurou um lugar escuro e um pouco afastado.

Derek apareceu ao lado de Peter e o jogou longe. Scott, percebendo a presença do lobisomem, pulou para trás se esquivando do primeiro ataque, mas fora acertado pelo segundo.

Peter pulou nas costas de Derek, ficando suas garras na pele do _alpha_. Derek gritou e se sacudiu tentando agarrar Peter. Scott chutou o peitoral de Derek, fazendo-o cambalear para trás e bater em uma árvore.

Atrás dessa árvore, estava Stiles abaixado, com seus pensamentos. Se assustou com o baque e se levantou rapidamente. Olhou para Derek com Peter em suas costas e Scott avançando contra ele. Algo engraçado passou por sua mente, mas aquele não era o momento.

Stiles se afastou mais um pouco.

Só por segurança.

Não queria sair ferido, ainda mais por um _alpha_. Se bem que... Talvez... Não fosse uma má idéia ser ferido por Derek. Não precisaria mais fazer o que estava fazendo.

Se esconder.

Das outras vezes ele não se escondeu, mas também não partiu para a ação.

Além disso, Scott o estava ajudando com o Lacrosse, talvez isso melhorasse um pouco seu físico, assim conseguiria ao menos ganhar tempo para Scott, que sempre protegia a todos. Mas se o que estava acontecendo era realmente verdade, então outra pessoa também o protegeria.

Derek não era do tipo sentimental, mas pensou no problema que Stiles tinha o dia inteiro. Preocupou-se e sua preocupação o levou a isso.

Ok, talvez por isso Derek tenha gritado o nome de Stiles a noite inteira.

Mas o que Stiles realmente estranhou, era que, sempre esteve de olho em Lydia. Como era possível Stiles e Derek se amarem?

Amar.

Stiles estremeceu.

Virou-se com a mão no queixo pensativo.

"Porque eu não estou lutando contra isso? Será que eu também o amo?". Stiles estremeceu outra vez. "Acho que a Lydia era um aviso. Eu não a amava. Só... achei que amava".

- Espera... Eu sou gay?

Stiles caiu. Fora acertado por alguma coisa.

- Stiles. Você está bem? – Era Scott. Não era alguma coisa que tinha lhe acertado, era alguém.

- Sim. Eu...

- Stiles!

Scott abraçou Stiles para protegê-lo de Derek que veio com toda sua fúria.

Derek juntou as duas patas dianteiras e as elevou.

Rapidamente, Stiles empurrou Scott e gritou:

- Derek! Eu te amo.

O Silêncio.

Naquele momento, Stiles queria que Derek continuasse com o golpe, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Scott o encarava assustado e mais assustado ainda por Derek ter parado.

Então era disso que se tratava.

Derek abaixou as patas devagar e encarou Stiles mais de perto.

- Eu... Te... Amo...

Pela primeira vez naquela forma, a consciência de Derek tomou o controle do corpo. O Lobisomem levantou a pata e mostrou para Stiles.

O rapaz, receoso, mostrou a palma da mão para Derek.

Ao se encostarem, Derek correu para trás de uma árvore e ao terminar a volta, era humano outra vez. Derek finalmente encontrou sua âncora.

Scott pediu silêncio. Estava ouvindo um barulho de carros vindo não muito distante. Eram dois carros, provavelmente os caçadores. Tinham que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Scott e Peter levantaram o carro de Stiles, que já teve dias melhores, esperando que ainda funcionasse. Peter estava mais machucado do que Scott, então o rapaz assumiu o volante.

Stiles e Derek entraram no carro, com Derek apoiando-se em Stiles.

- Stiles... Stiles... – Derek estava ofegante – O que... você...

- Eu te amo Derek. Eu só não tinha percebido isso antes e...

- Ok, casal. Eu dou a benção, agora o que acham de deixar isso para uma hora mais conveniente? – Falou Peter interrompendo os dois – Acelera logo, Scott!

Scott não precisou ouvir outra vez.

No dia seguinte, todos estavam bem mais calmos. Scott resolveu passar na casa de Stiles, para ver como o amigo estava, após a experiência traumatizante noite passada.

Stiles estava saindo do banheiro quando se deparou com Scott na janela.

- _Oh my God_! Porque sempre a janela? O que vocês, lobisomens têm contra escadas?

- Stiles, não reclama. É você que sempre recebe uma surra de bastão de beisebol quando vai lá em casa.

- E vocês nem jogam beisebol! – Stiles suspirou

Scott começou a rir. Stiles encarou o amigo e não conseguiu evitar o riso também.

- Sem piadas, por favor... Principalmente as do tipo "macho alfa", nem "lobo mau", embora se encaixe melhor depois da noite de ontem, enfim... você veio aqui só pra me zoar?

Os dois riram.

- Ah, pelo menos ele me respondeu a pergunta que você e o Danny recusaram a responder.

- Que pergunta?

- Eu sou atraente para os caras gays!

Scott revirou os olhos.

- Você vai à aula hoje?

- Não vai dar. Derek disse – Stiles coçou o nariz – que hoje ele ia me dar aulas de – Stiles tossiu – defesa pessoal.

- Ah... Sei... Defesa pessoal, né?

- É... Você sabe...

Os dois riram.

- Que bom que você está bem. Então até mais.

- Tem como você me cobrir lá na escola?

- Tudo bem. Eu digo para o treinador que você está doente.

- É... Doente... – Stiles suspirou – é a mesma doença que você e a Alisson... Só que um pouco diferente...

- É... Um pouquinho... Bem, eu vou indo. Boa aula com seu macho alfa!

- Eu falei que... - Scott apressou-se para a janela e sumiu de vista. – "Lobo mau" se encaixa melhor!

Stiles se virou e abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Ele já foi.

Derek saiu do banheiro devagar.

- Ele está no telhado.

- Ah, quem liga?

Stiles e Derek sorriram antes de se abraçarem e se beijarem loucamente.


End file.
